


Ink Demonth 2020 part number twenty five- Sunshine

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Happy Ending, Multi, Recovery, Seeing the sun, Therapy, breaking the cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Eventually they all went to see the sun. The cycle had been broken at long last and Audrey set everybody about free. But as always after traumatic events, it's best for recovery.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Joey Drew & Henry Stein, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Kudos: 6





	Ink Demonth 2020 part number twenty five- Sunshine

So much had been lost and so much had been gained the the journey to end the cycle. But at long last, after fighting whatever kind of monster cartoons Joey Drew and Nathan Arch had turned themselves into for the final battle against each other, Audrey had set those who had been lost free, including the famed Henry Stein who had started this mess indirectly when he thought up the Bendy cartoon character in the first place. All it had taken was a lot of elbow grease and help along the way.

Audrey smiled as she felt the ink drip away as she left the Sillyvision studios, along with her old colours before her inking in the cycle returning back once more as she chuckled at her brown hair and grey eyes. Then she ran out into the sunlight, only to see her parents and the police waiting outside. "A Mr Wally Franks called us when he saw you get carried away by those masked figures a few weeks ago. Did the kidnappers try and harm you in any way miss Audrey Lamont?" The officer, a stout latino man called Francis Lopez with black hair and brown eyes asked as Audrey replied back with relief as she pointed behind her back. "Well not as badly as all those other people who got held hostage at Sillyvision studios as well." 

Henry Stein, Allison Pendle, Grant Cohen, Thomas Connor, Shawn Flynn, Norman Polk, Bertrum Piedmont and most of the other Sillyvision studio staff apart from Sammy Lawrence the band leader, Susie Campbell, the other mechanic Murray Hill, were among the group as the Sillyvision survivors started asking for their friends and families. Wally Franks visibly sighed with relief. "I guess you helped everyone else get outta that studio huh Audrey?" 

Audrey nodded as she replied. "Yes. But not without all these fine people lending me a hand." Then suddenly Linda Stein the campaigner for feminism and equal rights stood up in the busy crowd as the grey haired Californian woman asked Audrey a question. "Are you the girl who saved my husband's life?" Suddenly she was handed over a flower bouquet as Linda started crying. "Erm yes, I did." "I never thought he'd be seen alive again. I will never be able to repay you for this Audrey." 

The angry crowd booed as Nathan Arch got sent to hospital instead of prison, which did not surprise Audrey. People who had plenty of money and a good lawyer always got away with their crimes, while everybody else was left to pick up the pieces. 

Eventually the 

But it was sure for some of the recovery process to not go smoothly. Buddy Lewek the former gopher and art department member would sometimes freeze up at the sound or mention of Sammy Lawrence's songs or the mention of the word perfect. Norman Polk the projectionist would not like being alone in the dark or the sound of guns, all of the former searchers and lost ones, including Jack Fain the lyricist, hated being forced to separate their groups in closed spaces, or back pain and the least that could be said about Shawn's fear of smiles, Lacie's animatronicphobia, Grant's arachnophobia or Bertrum's claustrophobia the better. 

Audrey was pretty sure Thomas and Alison Pendle had developed PSTD along with Henry. But the worst part was the constant nightmares and worst dreams containing the horrors in the Sillyvision cartoon production studio had spawned out of the formerly beloved Bendy Cartoons, before the rot and apathy had sunk in. So since Audrey was pretty sure that a untrained mixed race girl like herself could not sort out everybody else's problems.


End file.
